Good Luck and Goodbye
by ShiryuForever94
Summary: Até onde vai o amor de Jensen por Jared? Quando ele descobre algo sobre a vida de casado do melhor amigo, muita coisa pode mudar. PadAckles. Slash.


**Good Luck and Goodbye**

**ShiryuForever94**

Fandom: Supernatural

Categoria: Challenge Março/2010, Cenas de Ciúme, Actor's Fic, Slash M/M, PadAckles, Songfic (Good Luck – Basement Jaxx)

Advertências: Sexo

Classificação: NC-17

Capítulos: 1 (one shot)

Completa: [X] Yes [ ] No

Resumo: Até onde vai o amor de Jensen por Jared? Quando ele descobre algo sobre a vida de casado do melhor amigo, muita coisa pode mudar.

ATENÇÃO: Esta é uma fanfiction slash, ou seja, com relacionamento homossexual, sendo bem clara, amor entre dois homens! Querendo, comentem, critiquem, fiquem à vontade. A maior alegria de um ficwriter (senão a única recompensa) é receber reviews, mesmo com críticas, pois são as tais críticas que fazem a gente melhorar.

Disclaimer: Obviamente que os personagens, por serem pessoas reais, não me pertencem. Esta obra é totalmente ficcional, sem fins lucrativos. Os direitos da obra Supernatural são todos de Eric Kripke.

Avisos:

Jared Padalecki e Jensen Ackles nem sabem que eu existo. Não fazem a menor idéia das loucuras que nós, ficwriters, cometemos com eles e, sinceramente, acho que nem quero que saibam... Esta é uma fanfiction, ou seja, história total e puramente ficcional, sem fins lucrativos.

Tema adulto, relacionamento homossexual entre homens, por favor não leia, não perca seu tempo, se não é sua praia. Não tenho preconceito com opção sexual de ninguém e adoraria que o mundo fosse mais simples. Se J and J são ou não amantes, namorados, gays, bissexuais ou heterossexuais, não é a questão aqui, pois se trata de um texto ficcional e não precisa haver coerência com a realidade.

**Se você gosta de Genevieve Cortese, é melhor passar longe desta fanfic.**

**Boa Sorte e Adeus**

**ShiryuForever94**

Jared Padalecki não acreditava naquilo. Era alguma doença mental se instalando em sua mente. Estava a ponto de ter um colapso. Não tinha a menor idéia do que fazer, do que pensar.

Largara tudo por ela! Tudo! Largara Jensen, pelo amor de Deus!

Para que? Para aquilo?

À sua frente, muitas e muitas fotos. Todas tiradas por um amigo de Chad Michael Murray, ou assim ele dissera. Aliás, o loiro ator, amigo de anos de Jared, estava bem à sua frente, pronto para ajudar o amigo.

- "Jay, fala alguma coisa ou vou realmente ficar preocupado." Michael Murray se levantou, dando a volta na mesa posta de café de manhã no hotel em que se hospedara quando viajara atrás de Jared para lhe mostrar aquilo. Estavam em Vancouver no momento.

Padalecki mal conseguia pensar. Não mesmo. Genevieve Cortese estava nas fotos. Com outra pessoa.

Em situações que não deixavam espaço para dúvidas.

_Tell me, tell me_

_(Diga-me, diga-me)_

_Is life just a playground?_

_(A vida é um parque de diversões?)_

_Think you're the real deal, honey_

_(Você acha que é a "bacana", querida)_

_And someone'll always look after you_

_(E que alguém sempre olhará por você)_

Ela estava abraçada a um homem. Um dos atores com quem repartira a cena no seu último seriado. Um ator que morava em Los Angeles. Uma pessoa que estava sempre com ela em algumas ocasiões em que Jared, por conta de seu trabalho em Vancouver, não podia estar.

A última foto quase destruiu a mente de Jared.

Sua esposa... Sua mulher estava aos beijos, bem na frente de um Starbucks! No meio da rua! Para qualquer um ver!

Ele era um ator bem conhecido agora. No final da sexta temporada de Supernatural, já havia conseguido mais papéis, já havia contratos quase fechados e...

- "Chad, onde ela está agora?"

- "Cara, não faz isso. Apenas sai fora. Não vai lá confrontar que ela não merece. Ela está fazendo isso há muito tempo. E, caramba, Jay, se você não sabe onde sua mulher está, eu quem vou saber?"

Jared se levantou da cadeira, furioso. – "E você sabia? E não me disse? Quem mais sabe que estou sendo chifrado publicamente?" Andava agoniado dentro da suíte do hotel do amigo, abrindo e fechando os punhos. E Jared Padalecki parecendo ameaçador era... MUITO ameaçador.

_But wake up, baby_

_(Mas acorde, baby)_

_You're so totally deluded_

_(Você está totalmente iludida)_

_You'll end up old and lonely_

_(Você acabará velha e sozinha)_

_If you don't get a bullet in your head_

_(Se não levar um tiro na cabeça antes disso)_

- "Jensen pediu para eu não dizer até ele ter todas as provas, ou você não iria acreditar." Chad sabia que aquilo deixaria Jared maluco. Tinha certeza.

- "JENSEN?" Agora Padalecki berrou. Não era possível! O homem com quem tivera o maior caso de amor de sua vida? A pessoa com quem quisera ficar pelo resto da vida e a carreira e os conselhos de seu manager, do relações públicas, de Genevieve, de seus pais, impediram?

- "Se quer saber, ele realmente é seu amigo." Chad sabia, ora se não sabia. Jensen ainda amava Padalecki. Apenas que se conformara com a atitude do grandão de não querer mais nada com ele. Admirava Ackles por ser tão centrado e correto. Nunca ouvira do loiro nenhuma insinuação maldosa sobre Jared. Nunca o ator de Dallas permitira que ninguém desacreditasse Jared e seu casamento.

Por mais que Jensen amasse o seu Sasquatch.

Chad quase podia rir ao ouvir o loiro se referir a Jared daquela forma.

Não que fossem amigos, ou que se encontrassem sempre. Mas havia muitas séries, muitos testes, a carreira de Jensen estava indo bem, a de Chad também. Vez por outra se encontravam em algum estúdio e, apesar de Ackles jamais ter escondido que não era lá fã de Chad, nunca o destratara nem fora mal educado.

Então, há alguns meses, Jensen parara bem à frente de Chad, num teste para uma nova série, onde talvez contracenassem juntos, e suspirou fundo.

**Flashback**

- "Chad?" A voz de Jensen era calma, mas bem baixa. – "Será que podemos conversar?"

- "Claro, por que não? Pode falar." Chad estava um pouco apressado, tinha um contrato de publicidade em quarenta minutos.

- "Será que posso ligar para você e marcar um horário, com calma?" Novamente a voz de Jensen era calma e baixa e parecia que algo muito errado estava acontecendo. Ackles evitava contato visual e olhava em torno, como se querendo que ninguém ouvisse.

- "O que há?" Chad não era de subterfúgios.

- "Tem visto o..." Uma pausa, um pequeno suspiro e um olhar que Chad achou triste. – "Tem visto o Jared por essas semanas?"

- "Você quem mora com ele e eu quem deveria estar vendo-o?"

- "Não moramos mais juntos. Apenas gravamos juntos." Jensen levantou o olhar verde, de um tom que fez Chad erguer a sobrancelha. É, era verdade, Jensen Ackles tinha uma luz, um olhar, um jeito de desestabilizar qualquer um.

- "Uh, não sabia disso. Só o vi umas duas ou três vezes."

- "Preciso de um favor..."

Então haviam marcado um encontro e Jensen contara tudo a Chad. Que havia visto Genevieve saindo com outra pessoa quando fora a Los Angeles para alguns testes e havia perguntado sobre o assunto para Danneel que, ciente de que era uma esposa de fachada, cuidava muito bem da carreira de Jensen e não lhe mentia, nunca.

Jensen contratara um detetive particular e mandara seguir Genevieve Cortese por dois meses. Chad não conseguira acreditar. Por que Jensen fazia aquilo?

- "Por que Jay não merece isso." Foi a resposta simples e direta de Jensen. Ele queria acabar com a vida de casada de Genevieve e tinha certeza que ia conseguir. Foi quando Chad se deu conta de quanto Padalecki ainda era amado.

- "Você cuida dele mesmo de longe?" Chad tentara soar calmo, mas estava impressionado. E como. O que era o tamanho daquele desvelo?

- "Ele é importante para mim, nunca deixou de ser." Jensen suspirou. – "Vou lhe dar as provas. Entregue a ele e não mencione meu nome."

_Good luck, good luck_

_(Boa sorte, boa sorte)_

_Good luck in your new bed_

_(Boa sorte em sua nova cama)_

_Enjoy your nightmares, honey_

_(Aproveite os seus pesadelos, querida)_

_When your're resting your head_

_(quando for para a cama dormir)_

- "Por que não? Você está sendo amigo dele."

- "Não, não estou. Estou sendo ciumento e possessivo." Jensen sorriu com ar triste. – "Eu ainda o amo, não quero que alguém fotografe a Cortese e o exponha."

- "Você perdeu mesmo as esperanças?" Chad observou o jeito como os olhos de Jensen brilhavam ao se referir, mesmo que indiretamente, a Jared. Aquilo era incrível!

- "Não. Apenas acho que somos responsáveis por nossas escolhas. Não pretendo ser um peso para Jared." Abaixou o olhar. – "Vai fazer o que pedi?"

- "Pensei que não fosse com a minha cara." Chad seria direto. Sabia que Jensen o detestava.

- "Faço o que for preciso por... Ele..." Ackles mordeu os lábios. – "Sempre tive ciúmes dele com você, apenas isso. Não era tão pessoal assim, nem o conheci direito, apenas que..."

- "Não precisa se explicar. Eu faço. Quem sabe um dia possamos ser amigos?" Chad se levantou com um meio sorriso.

- "O que acha dele?" Jensen perguntou olhando diretamente para os olhos de Michael Murray.

- "Jared é um bom sujeito. Bonito, talentoso e anima qualquer pessoa."

- "Nunca seremos amigos, eu e você." Jensen falou seriamente.

- "Por que?" Chad ficou curioso.

- "Por que você sabe muito das qualidades dele. Quase todas elas."

- "Não vejo problema." Michael Murray entendia cada vez menos.

- "Eu sou ciumento, apenas isso." Jensen falava sério.

- "Cara, você devia se tratar." Chad riu e aquilo pareceu irritar ainda mais o ator de Dallas.

- "Vai fazer o que pedi, certo?" Jensen não ia responder, não mesmo.

- "Mas direi a ele que foi você." Chad ficou sério.

- "Mas eu pedi..." Jensen suspirou. – "Está certo, apenas veja como fala para não soar..."

- "Que você é ciumento?" Chad abriu um sorriso. Era hilário.

- "Vai à merda, Chad." Jensen falou seriamente, mas acabou dando um breve sorriso depois.

- "Agora não, estou com outros planos no momento, quem sabe outra hora podemos ir à merda juntos?"

**Fim do Flashback**

Chad narrou tudo aquilo para Padalecki, que tinha olhos arregalados. Como pudera ser tão burro? Como?

- "Droga, Chad, o que eu faço? Um escândalo não está nos meus planos." Padalecki quase não conseguia pensar. Genevieve era uma boa pessoa, mas sabia que os interesses divergentes de ambos quanto à carreira e suas longas ausências, pois os dois gravavam em países diferentes, poderiam ser um problema.

_You sold me, sold me_

_(Você me trapaceou muito)_

_You sold me down the river now_

_(Me enganou profundamente, e agora)_

_hope you're feeling happy now_

_(eu espero que você esteja satisfeita)_

_Now you'll always have a sneer in your smile_

_(Agora sempre haverá um sarcasmo em seu sorriso)_

- "Vá falar com ele." Chad respondeu, calmamente.

- "Com quem?" Jared sabia...

- "Não se faça de idiota. Você está doido para correr atrás dele mesmo. Esse seu casamento começou com boas intenções de ambas as partes, mas você já nem fala em Genevieve, não faz questão de ir vê-la em Los Angeles e não me parece o tipo de sujeito que vai empurrar essa farsa por muito mais tempo."

- "Não era farsa. Eu gostava dela."

- "Já está até usando o verbo no passado. Vamos lá, Jared, caia logo em si. Sua amizade com Jensen ainda tem salvação. Se bem que não é de amizade que estamos falando, é?"

- "Chad..."

- "Ninguém tem que me dar explicações sobre nada, mas se você o tivesse visto... Ele o defenderia até de um estouro de boiada no Texas! Ele ainda ama você, Jared, pode ter certeza. E, sinceramente, acho que eu amaria também." Chad corou levemente e se levantou.

- "Está por acaso me dizendo que gosta de mim?" Jared ficou um tanto sem graça. Era amigo de Chad e nunca notara algo... Quer dizer, notara mas... Bem...

- "Essa conversa não tem sentido, Jay, não mais. Pense no que quer fazer. E, se me permite dar um conselho, não magoe aquele homem novamente. Ele não merece." Chad estava muito sério, o olhar luzindo em direção a Jared. – "Isso não tem preço, sabe."

- "O que não tem preço?" Jared novamente perguntou algo que já sabia.

- "A dedicação, decência e amor dele. Ele poderia ter feito horrores, Jared. Amantes abandonados podem ser um problema. Mas não fez nada. Foi seu padrinho, portou-se com dignidade e tornou tudo mais fácil para ambos. Você ainda o ama?" Chad tinha essa característica. Falava um monte de coisas e perguntava depois o que realmente queria saber.

- "Eu..." Jay suspirou. Amava? E, bem no fundo de sua alma sabia muito bem a resposta. Amava sim. Nunca deixara de amar. – "Eu nunca o esqueci." Foi sinceramente e com voz meiga que disse aquilo à Chad.

- "O novo celular dele. Ligue." Passou um número anotado num papel de restaurante. – "Eu acho que vocês tem chance, Jay, nessa história toda, quem se portou mal foi Genevieve, ainda mais em público. Eu realmente acho que ela achava que ninguém ia descobrir. É um erro que quem trai por vezes comete. Lembra do que deu meu casamento com Sophia..."

_But wake up, baby_

_(Mas acorde, baby)_

_You're so totally deluded_

_(Você está totalmente iludida)_

_You'll end up old and lonely_

_(Você acabará velha e sozinha)_

_if you don't get a bullet in your head_

_(se não levar um tiro na cabeça antes disso)_

- "Sim, eu sei, Chad. Mas você aprendeu sua lição. E, hum, novo celular? Eu não sabia." Jared anotou o número no Iphone. Iria ligar, o mais rápido possível. Só que antes, talvez devesse resolver tudo com Genevieve. Ou não. Seu melhor conselheiro sempre fora Jensen. Estava cheio de dúvidas.

- "É para assuntos de trabalho. Como vocês filmam juntos, seria apropriado fazer uma surpresa a ele sem que ele possa saber quem está ligando, não é mesmo?"

- "Você é realmente um grande amigo, Chad. Obrigado."

- "Jay, volta pra ele e assunto encerrado. Sou seu amigo, justamente por ser seu amigo eu entendo o quanto aquele texano o ama. É amizade também, Jared. Tudo que ele fez, eu faria, talvez sem a parte do sexo." Chad riu ao ver Padalecki corar um tanto. – "É verdade sobre o tal Pada Something que você tem no meio das pernas?"

- "CHAD!" Jared falou alto e começou a rir.

- "Quer beber alguma coisa?" Chad se dirigiu ao pequeno bar do quarto de hotel.

- "Não. Na verdade, preciso ir." Pegou o iphone, o número de Jensen queimando seus olhos.

- "Vai correr atrás dele? Ele bem que merece um pouco de atenção extra." O tom de Chad era de admiração. – "Vou admitir que eu estou ficando com inveja. Ter você correndo atrás deve ser muito bom..." Chad sorriu maliciosamente.

- "Chad, você pode ser muito chato." Jared respondeu com um pequeno sorriso. – "Eu vou atrás dele."

- "Antes mesmo de confrontar Genevieve? Bem, eu quem disse para você não fazer isso..."

- "Não preciso de mais provas e, além disso, se Jensen se convenceu, pra mim é o suficiente. Além do que, por estranho que pareça, estou me sentindo leve..."

_And I'm glad, so glad that I'm done with you_

_(E eu estou feliz, tão feliz que rompi com você)_

_No more crying crying, leaving me so black and blue_

_(Chega de choramingar, ficar tão deprimido e triste)_

_You backed me up against the wall, but I stand tall_

_(Você me encurralou por muito tempo, mas eu continuo forte)_

_Don't give a damn no more!_

_(E já não dou a mínima)!_

- "Amigão, boa sorte. E fala para ele parar com aquela cara de quem comeu e não gostou quando me vê, ok?"

- "Ele tem ciúme de você, Chad."

- "Poxa, ele nem me comeu para saber se eu não presto... Ou se presto tanto que você possa gamar em mim."

- "Você quer apanhar?" Jared falou tentando ficar sério.

- "Ah, o Ackles quem é ciumento? Sei..." Chad ria um tanto, vendo Padalecki corar.

- "Tchau, Chad. Eu não sou ciumento, só cuido do que é meu." Jared pensou que, na realidade, a única pessoa de quem tinha ciúmes era Jensen.

- "Peraí, o Jensen é seu?" Chad fez cara de pânico.

- "Agora é. E não vou deixar ninguém me afastar dele, não mais." Jared sorriu, abertamente. – "Sou louco pelo meu neném."

- "Caralho, Jared, chamar aquele macho de 1,86 de altura e sei lá quantos quilos de neném foi demais, não foi não?"

- "Não nos viu na cama." Um sorriso enigmático.

- "De repente, não quero mais ouvir nada sobre isso. Vai de uma vez seu tonto!" Chad o empurrou para fora do quarto com um risinho cínico.

Jared parou debaixo do batente da porta e sorriu. Virou-se para o amigo. – "Hey, Chad, já beijou um homem?"

- "Tá me estranhando? Eu hein..." Chad revirou os olhos. Jared sempre fora metido a engraçadinho.

- "Ok." Jared se aproximou e o agarrou, dando-lhe um selinho. Chad arregalou os olhos.

- "PORRA JAY!" Chad se afastou e começou a rir. – "Cara, não provoca, estou a perigo."

- "Eu te dou tesão?" Jared estava positivamente se divertindo.

- "MAS QUE PORRA É ESSA?" Jensen Ackles. Em pessoa. Bem ali, naquele momento.

Jared engasgou e estatelou os olhos, sem palavra alguma na boca. Como aquele loiro podia ser tão lindo? – "J-Jen..." Padalecki encolheu-se. E fazer aquele homem encolher...

- "O que está fazendo, Chad? Quer sair no mano a mano? Que idéia foi essa? Você me manda uma mensagem de texto dizendo que era urgente, que eu tinha que vê-lo, que Jared estava com problemas e eu vejo os dois de beijinho?" Jensen entrara no quarto e batera a porta com força. – "Alguém vai falar alguma coisa?"

- "Ele estava me tirando do sério e dizendo que você é só dele, apenas isso. Ah, também se preparava para correr desesperado atrás de você e te pedir perdão. Hum, também tem a parte de que o casamento dele já era e ele quer é você, Ackles. Esqueci alguma coisa?" Chad tentou ficar sério, mas o olhar de Jensen para Jared era... – "Hum, eu vou embora. Aproveitem o quarto, está pago até amanhã. Tchau pra vocês..." Passou por Jensen que parecia hipnotizado por Jared, abriu e fechou a porta, saiu rindo. Fizera sua boa ação.

- "Jay..." A voz rouca e baixa, o tom perdido. – "É verdade?" Nem se deu ao trabalho de falar nada com Chad. Estava perdido no olhar de súplica do seu sasquatch...

SEU sasquatch...

- "Eu te amo." Foi a resposta direta de Jared. – "Céus, Jensen, eu te amo!" Padalecki abriu os braços com os olhos nublando de lágrimas. – "Só um abraço, apenas um abraço seu já valeria tudo."

- "Estúpido." Jensen falou gemendo e se enroscou no outro, levantou somente um pouco a cabeça e logo as bocas se uniram, numa fome de meses, num desejo incontido.

Os corpos se esfregavam, simplesmente. Não conseguiam evitar. As mãos de Jared correram pelas costas fortes de Jensen e logo repuxavam a camisa que ele usava. Separaram-se após minutos.

- "Tira tudo..." Jensen falou, sem dúvida alguma, desafivelando o cinto, olhos tintos de puro amor, desejo, vontade, saudade, tudo junto. Não demorou e não havia mais nenhuma peça de roupa no corpo perfeito.

- "O que você quiser." Jared chutou os sapatos para longe, arrancou a camisa, atirou longe as calças, mal conseguia se manter são vendo o peito definido de Jensen, a curva leve da cintura masculina, as coxas... E, céus... Fazia tanto tempo.

Os corações de ambos batia tão acelerado que talvez pudesse ser ouvido. Jensen olhou em torno e localizou a cama. Começou a rumar para lá, só que foi impedido por braços de carne quente e dura que o cingiram, virando-o, puxando-o e finalmente colocando-o com as pernas enlaçadas na cintura forte. – "Hum?" Ficou um pouco zonzo com sua pele contra a pele do outro.

Jared não disse nada. Rumou para a mesa de reuniões e sentou Jensen nela. Abraçou-o um tanto mais forte e o beijou de volta, ferozmente, mordiscando a boca macia e logo soltando-a para correr os dentes pelo pescoço alvo e mordeu um pouco, depois muito. Iria deixar marcas. – "O que quer fazer?" Sussurrou enquanto apalpava o outro sem pudor algum.

Jensen arfava, sentira as mordidas e aquilo o excitara loucamente. Gemeu baixo, o rosto avermelhando, a pele arrepiando com as mãos firmes correndo por seu corpo. – "Jay..." Gemeu sem conseguir pensar muito.

- "Não vou chegar ao quarto... Nem vou ser tão delicado... Hoje não." Encaixou-se no meio das pernas dele, esfregando-se, roçando as ereções. – "Se quiser parar, avise, caso contrário, entregue-se." Apertou as coxas fortes com intensidade capaz de provocar dor e mordeu um mamilo com força.

Jensen gemeu alto e fechou os dentes sobre os próprios lábios, deixando suas mãos começarem a deslizar pelo corpo do outro.

Jared mordeu o peito atlético e macio ao mesmo tempo. Umedeceu seus dedos com saliva e enterrou um digito, de uma vez, dentro de Jensen, sem esperar nada.

Ackles gemeu alto, estremecendo ao sentir o que ele fazia. Doía sim, mas ao mesmo tempo, aquilo ia aos poucos excitando-o.

- "Eu nunca te esqueci, nunca." Jared estava enlouquecido. Mais um dígito dentro do namorado e baixou o rosto na ereção dele, sugando com força, sentindo-se quase explodir só de imaginar os gemidos de Jensen, que não tardaram.

Ackles tentava esquecer a dor. Os dígitos de Jared se moviam, tocando, procurando. Remexeu-se em cima da mesa, sem conseguir pensar. Estava doendo ainda, mas, havia prazer misturado, não ligava para dor nenhuma. Nem chegava perto da falta que sentira de Jared.

Nem minimamente perto.

Chamou o nome de Padalecki, crispando as mãos e continuando a gemer, seu corpo se acostumando até que rapidamente com tudo aquilo.

Jared soltou o membro rijo de seu loiro e o segurou firme na cintura. Então levantou-o e o pôs em seu colo, passando as mãos dele por cima de sua cabeça, fazendo-o enlaçá-lo. – "Aguente..." Colou as bocas e enterrou-se nele, sem aviso nenhum, forçando-o para baixo, bem fundo. quase enlouqueceu com a sensação de poder.

Jensen quase gritou, jogando-se todo para trás e gemendo cada vez mais. Seu corpo estava louco! Crispou as mãos e se agarrou no outro, sentindo que ao invés de não gostar, estava ficando ainda mais excitado. O beijo ficou violento.

Jared não perdeu tempo e devorou a boca macia segurando-o firme. Enfiou-se nele no limite do impossível e gemeu no beijo. Estava excitado além do razoável e humano e quase sem respirar de tanto desejo. Apertou-o e segurou-o fazendo-o subir e descer, rápido, quente, apertado. Soltou a boca dele. – "Deixa te comer... Tá gostoso demais... Deixa..." Rosnava de desejo, a pele arrepiada, o corpo rijo, úmido de suor, estava louco e estava totalmente apaixonado. Como vivera sem ele, como?

O corpo de Jensen ia estremecendo e esquentando mais e pedindo mais daquilo. Gemia por entre o toque, sem muito controle, sentindo os movimentos fortes, rápidos dentro de si e observou-o como podia quando o beijo foi partido, os orbes verdes bem mais escuros enquanto o escutava e mordeu de leve os lábios, sussurrando. – "Mais, Jay, muito mais..."

Padalecki já superara o limite da razão há alguns minutos. Nem ia falar mais nada, não mesmo. Andou de costas com seu amor no colo e sentou-se como foi possível no braço do sofá. – "Monta." Falou gemendo e viu os olhos verdes arregalarem. – "Você é meu cowboy... Monta, mexe, faz do seu jeito. Me mostra o quanto me quer bem dentro."

Jensen não podia acreditar naquilo! Padalecki estava deixando-o... MALUCO! Apoiou os braços nos ombros imensos e começou a se mover, subindo e descendo, primeiro devagar, mas logo aumentou mais e mais o ritmo, crispando um tanto as mãos ao senti-lo o atingir mais fundo que antes. – "Deus, Jay!" Sentia choques, sentia prazer, as mãos grandes de Jared, o corpo quente de ambos...

- "Smackles..." Jared nem conseguia respirar. Agarrava o outro, mordia, puxava-o mais para baixo. – "Vou me enterrar em você tão fundo, tão fundo... Vem... Vem mais!" Segurou as nádegas do outro e enterrou nele com toda força, mordendo com muita força a boca úmida e rosada e sentindo o sangue dele molhar seus lábios. Bebeu tudo e lambeu os lábios dele. – "Me dá tudo... Tudo que tem...Goza pra mim, vem comigo."

Se Jensen ainda conseguia conectar algum neurônio, a voz arfante do namorado estava fazendo com que ficasse quase impossível. Arfava, totalmente sem ar, nem conseguia raciocinar direito sentindo o que ele fazia consigo. Gemeu mais alto, o corpo arqueando com um toque particularmente fundo e fechou os olhos, apenas sentindo. Gemeu um tanto, de forma abafada, com nova mordida que lhe cortou mais os lábios, sentindo também o gosto de sangue. Murmurou baixinho o nome dele então, mal escutando-o enquanto se movia ainda, nem agüentando muito mais, colando o corpo ao dele enquanto subia e descia e por fim retesou-se totalmente gemendo alto, mordendo um tanto o ombro do outro.

- "JEN!" Jared nem mais sabia o que estava fazendo. Gemeu alto, perdido, quando sentiu o corpo do outro entrar em colapso. Prazer extremo. Explodiu dentro do outro numa rapidez incrível. Não conseguiu nem mesmo se controlar e agarrou-o com força incrível. Sentiu a mordida e gemeu. – "Morde... Morde com fome... Seu prazer me deixou louco!"

Ackles procurou a boca do outro e lambeu-a, ainda tremendo e gemendo.

Jared estava agarrado nele, nem mesmo queria saber se explodisse uma guerra de dez mil anos. Estava feliz com ele e não ia negar. Adorava-o. Soltou-o depois de um tempo, ofegante. – "Eu te amo. Não quero nunca mais que se vá... Nunca mais."

Jensen tinha os lábios sangrando levemente, mas não ligou. – "Eu nunca quis ir. Não quero discutir quem saiu e quem ficou, só me importa que você está aqui."

- "Você não existe..." Padalecki lambeu as gotas de sangue e ofegou. - "Acho que nem sei onde estamos." Riu baixo.

- "A última coisa que me lembro foi Chad saindo pela porta. Oh, Deus, estamos no quarto dele!" Parecia que Ackles descobrira algo importantíssimo.

- "Garanto que ele não vai voltar mais." Padalecki ergueu-se com o outro no colo ainda. – "Quarto, banho, cama. Estou morto. Você ainda me mata.

- "Não vai me por no chão? Não sou uma mala pra você carregar por aí."

- "Hum, não sei, talvez um saco de batatas?" Jared riu e suspirou bem fundo, deixando Jensen por os pés no chão e vendo-o claudicar. – "Olha, eu podia ficar segurando você o resto da minha vida sem reclamar."

- "Não precisa me carregar, que tal apenas partilhar seu coração e sua vida comigo?" Jensen o beijou novamente, dolorido que só ele.

- "Não precisa perguntar algo de que já sabe a resposta." Padalecki tinha a voz morna e suave que apenas Jensen podia ouvir.

- "Que é?" O loiro deu um selinho no namorado e tentou se mover. Não ia dar...

- "Sim." Jared estava sério e abraçou-se ao outro, começando a andar para o quarto e notou que ele hesitava. - "Que foi?"

– "Deus, Jared, eu não vou conseguir ANDAR!" Jensen se apoiou novamente no seu homem.

Por que Jared era seu homem...

* * *

Nota: Agora quero saber o que acharam dos instintos nada meigos que usei na fanfiction. Akane Mitsuko me ajudou com as partes interessantes, para dizer o mínimo. Sem ela não sairia nada tão vulcânico, podem ter certeza. Bem, estou sendo boazinha e publicando as fanfics inteiras e não por capítulos, então que tal reviews? Abraços e, ficaram com calor? (olhar de Adam Lambert no clipe For you entertainment...)


End file.
